(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an archery bowsight.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Presently, it is quite common for archers to use bowsights which are connected to their bow for sighting a target. Commonly, bowsights include a plurality of sighting elements of different vertical heights. Sighting is made possible by comparing the apparent vertical height of the target with the vertical heights of the several sights. However, problems arise when the target is at a distance which falls between two sights. In this case, the archer must estimate the tilt of the bow, a process which is time-consuming and often inaccurate.
Several prior art bowsights have been constructed so as to alleviate this problem. However, these bowsights have often been quite complex, requiring many parts which results in a more expensive bowsight. The present invention provides a bowsight having a simple construction with few parts and solves the problem of sighting targets which fall between the range of several bowsights.